


Plush Rump

by orphan_account



Series: Smuppet Show [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smuppets, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro has agreed to help Bro with his Plush Rump website live cam. After realizing what he's gotten himself in to, he tries to back out but Bro won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plush Rump

**Author's Note:**

> Dave is about 16 here- so underage but not by much.  
> Semi-inspired by [this pic](http://viscousdessert.tumblr.com/post/20573142504/plush-rump-romp-is-what-you-get-hard-to-stay) and the fact that Bro Strider owns a puppet porn site that includes links to live cams and the Strider home is completely covered in cameras.  
> Also, no quirks because I'm lame. Sorry.

> Your name is Dave Strider and you might've bit off a lot more than you could chew. Not that you'd ever say that out loud, but you're coming close to it.

> About a week ago, your big Bro asked you to help him with a new session of live cams that he's started up for his website. Plush Rump dot com has paid for everything you have and will pay for everything else you may ever want or need, of course you're going to help him out. The better the site does, the more money you guys rake in. That and a chance to actually be able to help out your Bro only comes once in a lifetime. The guy's a genius, built up this empire all by himself, and bested you in the art of irony and warfare... and he asked you for help. While you did originally question it, the only answer you got was a sly smirk and simply 'It's not as fun by yourself'.

> But now... You're really thinking better of it. You've been in Bro's videos before, but it's all mostly stupid puppet-themed pranks. Nothing that made you think he showed this sort of shit on that site of his... But maybe you've really been wrong about Bro all this time. That thought always popped up now and then, but you always tried to push it out of mind. No, Bro is always cool and ironic and you've always idolized him. This is just something his 'customers' want, something they're making him do. This wouldn't be entirely his idea...

> Still. You're trying to avoid him right now. You're in your room, laying on the bed with the blankets pulled up over your head. You knew it was useless to try to hide from him, to try to avoid it, but you might as well try to do something. You'll just have to talk to him when he finds you, surely he'll listen. You won't beg like some little baby, but... You're almost at that point. You can't keep on with this, regardless of whatever income the website may be getting from this.

 > He always seemed to come around the same time- it was about that time. You hear the distant whirr of a video camera zooming in and getting the right angle, preparing. You were always used to the cameras, so it didn't bother you. You just tense up and wait for what follows. The door swings open and the tall, somewhat muscled figure of your big Bro enters the room. He makes a low scoffing noise at the sight of you all curled up under your blankets, moving to the bottom of the bed.

"Yo. Wake up, sleeping beauty. Viewers are coming online."

> He nudges the bed with his foot, attempting to rouse you up from your fake slumber. When you don't move, he simply leans over and snatches the blanket right off of you. Before you even have time to glance up, a wave of plush puppets cascade down onto you. You knock them away from your head as you glare up at him, lips tightening as you try to remain cool and collected.

"Bro... I-I... Do we have to do this every night? I mean. It's been a week."

> You don't immediately start off with quitting... That's a weak move. You'll just... take a break. A really long break. Maybe you can take a long enough break that he'll forget about you and do something else.

"Sorry, little bro. The viewers come for the show and demand a show every night. Besides, don't you have fun? You moan like you've been on camera before every single time we get at it."

> He smirks widely down at you and you can feel your face heating up at that statement. But still... gotta stay cool. You ignore the blush that you know is on your cheeks and push up onto your elbows as you gaze up at him.

"I'm serious, Bro! I just... I need a day! Come on."

> You can't help the little whine that bubbles up in your voice, frowning when Bro simply chuckles. He moves to the side of the bed and in an instant, he is over you. He pushes you into the sheets, gloved hand placed firmly in the middle of your chest. The other swipes up a smuppet, poking your cheek with its long nose.

"Didn't you fuckin hear me, man? The customers demand a show every night. Do you have any idea on how much money we're making just in this week alone? Millions have joined the site after just one day. Be glad you have a whole twenty four hours between each video, they're asking for more than that."

> He blows your pleads off completely, the long probiscus of the doll shoving into your mouth before any more noise can come out of it. You nearly gag as he shoves it in further, the tip of the toy seeming to tickle the back of your throat. The hand at your chest slides up to your throat, holding you down that way as the toy is torn from your mouth and set aside, that hand now free to trace down your thin stomach. He kisses you before you could really complain, roughly shoving his lips against yours and replacing the puppet's place with his tongue.

"If you're not wanting this so damn much, then what's with this awesome tent you're pitching? Not making much of a case for yourself, you know."

> His hand on your stomach dips down to your crotch once he pulls his lips away, sneering as he gropes mercilessly. His hand practically wraps around your cock through your jeans, squeezing tight. You were shamefully hard, aching under his rough touch. You can't even say anything at that, simply glaring at him past your dark sunglasses. You're pretty sure he was matching your stare with an even more intense one under those pointed shades of his own.

> Your hands move up to his shoulders, attempting to push him away but he merely bears down even harder on top of you. His hands move quickly, all but a complete blur as his fingertips undo your button and unzip your fly. He has your rigid member in his hand within seconds, wrapping his hand around it to begin stroking, pumping you at a steady pace.

"Come on, little bro. You know you love it, you've got a hard-on just thinking about it. And I've got a major hard-on thinking about about all those members spending a hundred bucks a piece to watch this. Wonder how many are watching us right now. There's gotta at least be a few hundred thousand."

> He idly mentions how you two are being watched now and a chill goes down your spine. That thought always had a peculiar effect on you, you're not quite sure if it's enjoyable or not, and he just seems to milk that for all it's worth. The idea of some strange guy sitting behind his desk jerking it to you and your brother doing all sorts of dirty deeds makes you shudder and Bro runs his thumb over the head of your cock, smoothing a bit of moisture of it.

"You're already dripping pre, bro. You sure you don't want this, or are you just trying to tell yourself that?"

> He continues stroking, squeezing you from base to head in almost milking motions. More precum dribbles out over his fingertips and you finally break your stoic 'cool kid' face to snarl up at him.

"Sh-shit Bro, I mean it! I'm not gonna do this anymore, so just... Fucking let go of me!"

> You throw a punch up at him and he easily avoids it, your fist not even coming close to his face. He makes a tutting sort of noise and in a flash he's moved further up the bed. His knees are up in your armpits and his hands are moving to his own pants. One hand snatches up a fistful of your hair when his fly is opened, the other hand shoving his underwear out of the way. He fishes out his dick to stroke in front of your face- enormous, even when only half-hard.

"Watch that kinda language, little bro... I don't have any soap to be washing your mouth out with right now, but this will work. Come on. Be a cool kid and get your big bro going."

> You're so glad for your sunglasses right now. Though you still snarl silently at him, your eyes were fixed on the engorged member shoved so close to your face. You don't move any closer to him, but your jaw clenches as you swallow, trying not to show how nervous you really were. He's not taking no as an answer, you really should've expected that, and now he's rubbing the head of his dick over your lips like some sort of fucking lip balm. Good job, Dave, you sure handled this situation right.

> You don't have time to think much harder on your position. Bro jerks on your hair and his other hand moves to your jaw. As soon as you give a little hiss at the hair tug, he hooks his thumb in your jaw and pulls your mouth even further open. He angles himself to shove his throbbing cock into your mouth, pushing in as far as he can. He doesn't pay much heed to your coughing gags, simply pushing further down your bucking throat until the light blonde fuzz up his stomach is tickling your nostrils. You gag against him, bile felt right at the back of your throat before he finally pulls away some. He allows you to catch your breath a moment, eyes watering under your glasses. Thank god for those glasses.

> He shoves back into your mouth as it hangs open, panting weakly, and you're forced to breathe the best you can from your nose. His hand in your hair continues to tug you back and forth, thrusting in and out at a steady pace. You half-heartedly let your tongue drag over the underside of the intruding member, sucking softly and trying to get this all over with. It's no use fighting, anyway. You can feel the soft skin on the underside of his cock growing slowly tighter as he fills your mouth even more. He's soon fully rigid, rock-hard as he fucks your face. He forces you all the way down one more time, grinding against his jaw as you gag harder. A string of spittle follows after him when he pulls out in one quick motion, drool bubbling down over your chin.

"I told you to be ready for me, bro. Now I gotta deal with your pants. You didn't even take your shoes off, shit..."

> He mumbles as he slides back down below you on the bed, stroking himself with one hand while the other grabs at the waist of your pants. He doesn't bother with pulling them all the way down, instead just letting them tangle around your knees. Most likely too lazy to bother with fully undressing you... but also probably a way to keep you from trying to bolt. He pushes your legs towards the side, turning your ass out towards him. He reaches into the pocket of his own sagging jeans, bringing out a familiar opaque bottle and your body clenches up.

> He puts a healthy glob of lube on his fingertips and smears it over your sore asshole, letting one of his fingers slide in an inch or two to get a good bit of you lubed up. His sticky fingers then quickly pluck up a smuppet off the pile on your bed and he spreads the lube over its perky nose. You try to press a hand over your ass, trying to block him out of you, but he pushes his hand onto your shoulders to now shove you face-first into the pile of puppets. He holds you there easily with one hand, the other working the toy into you. Your back arches and you squirm as you feel the slippery puppet nose squeeze up into your ass. It was practically soaked with lube, filling your insides with the slimy goo. More seemed to squeeze out into you as he began pumping it in and out of you. The gentle curve of the toy rubs against your inner walls, seeming to find the one spot within you with ease. The spot that made you jolt and whine, squirming under his grasp. It seemed like it was almost made specifically for that, swiping over that spot with each thrust that he gave.

> He pulls the toy free as soon as you began moaning, precum dribbling in thicker strands out of your throbbing member. You don't even have the willpower to continue complaining as he moves behind you, stroking himself and smearing more lube over himself. You do push yourself up a little to glance back at him, frowning softly, hoping he could see how displeased you were... despite the moans and the twitch your penis gave as soon as he presses against you. He doesn't show any sign that he noticed your gaze as his fingers press hard into your hips, holding you in place as pressure mounts against your tight entrance. You gasp loudly when it seemed to pop into place, his cock sliding into you with ease as soon as that initial penetration was achieved.

> You try to refrain from moaning even more, especially after that comment he made, but you can't help but let out muffled whines as he pushes deep into you. He is quick to begin thrusting in and out of you, driving into you with force he hasn't had before. It seemed so much harder than before, hard and deep. His hips slam against your bottom with each thrust, sending a little ripple over your skin from the force. As hard as it was... God it felt amazing. Once that first bit of ache subsides, you can feel how much he was filling you. That spot was being rubbed again, this time merely because of how big he was than any angle he took... But he began to tilt his thrusts to make sure to hit right at your prostate as frequently as possible.

"Told you you fucking wanted it. You little slut... You love your big bro's cock in your ass, don't you?"

> Bro purrs, grinning as you finally cave in and moan, tilting your hips back to silently invite him in more. You can't say anything, you're too embarrassed and too aroused. You move a hand down to massage your aching dick, squeezing a little and awkwardly jerking yourself off as he pummels your ass. You would speed up a moment before pausing to simply enjoy the feeling of your prostate being pressed and your ass stretching out around him. That pattern continues on, slowly but surely working yourself closer and closer to the edge, sweat starting to drip over your body. You can only give out a soft whine when Bro leans over you and pushes your shirt up, stroking the hot skin on your chest. In a flash, a smuppet winds up nestled up between your small pecs, helping keep your shirt pinned up as another smuppet pokes its nose against your cheek.

"Come on... Give him a little kiss, bro. He just wants some love too."

> You glare up at the grinning face above you. Despite his cool words and his ability to fuck around, his own face was flushed and sweaty. He had to be close as well... You can't come up with any smart remark. You simply let out a sigh and do as he wants- what you know he wants. You lean to run your tongue over the toy's nose before sucking it into your mouth, letting yourself imagine the face-fucking you had earlier. You can hear a deep groan from above and he suddenly grinds in hard against you. His hands move to your ass to spread you further, giving him another inch or so to push in. You can feel his cock swelling and throbbing as a liquid heat pools inside you. The sensation was enough to push you over the edge as well, puppet falling out of your mouth as you wail and release over your sheets.

> Both of you pause, panting softly. Finally, Bro slowly pulls out of you, keeping your cheeks spread. He gives a low, pleasured sort of noise at the sight of the mess he made, and you're too embarrassed to even look back at him now. You merely try to catch your breath and shudder as globs of cum bubbles out of you and down your thigh. Bro chuckles softly before giving your bottom a playful smack, standing and pulling his jeans back up.

"Nice acting skills, little bro. You'll be a star of the site yet... See you tomorrow. Maybe we can try something else tomorrow as well."

> He says lazily as he strolls to your bedroom door, not even saying a little goodbye or goodnight. You simply sigh and rest your head on the pile of puppets. Acting... Yeah, sure... Guess you will be seeing him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> (I made a sort-of follow up [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/999581).)


End file.
